


《瘾》—女装只一次和无数次

by selena_li



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 无萧 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selena_li/pseuds/selena_li
Summary: 现代oa，一发完





	《瘾》—女装只一次和无数次

话说从无心和萧瑟摆弄从西域寻到的宝物轮回镜时突然穿越到现在已经有了大半年的时间了。他们都渐渐适应了科技发达时代的生活。十分幸运的是，萧老板不嫌重地随身带了不少金块，兑了纸币也能买下套不大不小的房子，于是两人也是有了个落脚的地方。  
某日夜里，两人躺在床上聊着天。说着说着就说到了以前萧瑟和雷无桀穿着太监和宫女的衣服混入宫中取宣妃一滴血的事情。  
无心听了又是心疼又是好笑，一边懊恼着自己怎么就被苏昌河他们控制了，一边若有所思地想着些什么。看向萧瑟的眼神也掺了些晦涩不明的感情。  
第二日萧瑟刚刚睁眼，就见着无心已经穿戴整齐，在床边挽着衬衣袖口，似笑非笑地看着自己。  
“醒了？”无心见萧瑟睁开眼，俯身在萧瑟额头上印下一吻。  
“唔...你干什么呢，一大清早的？”萧瑟伸了个懒腰，就是不想从被窝里出来。  
“今天天气好，我们出去逛街。也该给家里添置些东西了。”  
“起不来，不想动。”萧瑟转身背对着无心。  
无心无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，拉起萧瑟抱在在怀里轻轻哄着。看见萧瑟在自己怀里竟然又忍不住睡去，终于忍无可忍地吻住萧瑟的唇，直到萧瑟喘不过气完全清醒为止。  
“你！”萧瑟一把推开无心，不情不愿地去洗漱，然后穿上了无心拿出来放在床边的衣服穿上。  
“别人都是冬天赖床，怎么到你这儿一年四季都要赖。”  
“要你管。”萧瑟起床气还未消，对着无心轻轻哼了声。

＝＝  
两人皆生了一张人神共愤的脸，并肩走到街上引了不知道多少人回头。  
“那些小姑娘都在看你呢。”臭男人，招蜂引蝶。萧瑟慢吞吞地嚼着奶茶的珍珠，心里暗戳戳地骂道。  
“没办法，谁叫我天生丽质难自弃。”无心摸了摸还没长出多少头发的脑袋，“光头都这么好看。”  
“嗤。”萧瑟白了他一眼，他发誓，这么自恋的人他绝对第一次见。  
“我们家瑟瑟也不差。”无心见他这样，连忙笑着哄。  
萧瑟懒得理他。  
市中心的广场很多，两人逛完一间，手里已经提了不少东西了。  
吃过午饭，萧瑟说要去洗手间，无心便在外面等他。见洗手间里挺多人排队的，无心心下一动，闪身去了不远的一家店，挑挑捡捡很快就付款出来。萧瑟从洗手间出来，无心已经和什么都没发生过一样在洗手间外等着。

＝＝  
两人足足逛了一天才回家。  
一回家，萧瑟立刻瘫倒在沙发上不动了，“累死我了，下次不陪你出去。”  
“怎么，想要抛弃你老公另寻新欢？”无心一边收拾着今天买回来的东西，一边说，“还是想要我出去另寻新欢？”  
“你去呗，我没问题。”  
“口是心非。”  
“其实并没有。”萧瑟看着电视，好像真的不在乎。  
“那我走了。”无心见他这样，挑了挑眉，作势走到门口。  
“你试试。”你今天出了这个门，我就......就离婚，不对，断了你的经济来源。  
“噗嗤，还说不是。”无心没忍住笑了出声，走到萧瑟面前，抬起他的下巴，“口是心非，嗯？”  
两人离得很近，萧瑟能清晰的感觉到无心愈发灼热又急促的呼吸，萧瑟别开了眼睛，断断续续地说:“你东西收拾好了？”  
“好了。”无心捏了捏萧瑟下巴，疼得他张开了唇，无心低头准确锁住了那处柔软。  
“唔.......”萧瑟起先还皱了皱眉，可到了后面他双手紧紧攀住了无心的肩，像缺水的鱼儿一样去汲取甘液。  
两人松开时，津液在他们之间拉出一条长长的银丝，断开时黏到了萧瑟的唇角。无心捧着他的脸，拇指划过被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，本想将那津液抹掉，却不料这么一划让萧瑟微张的唇更水光潋滟了些。  
“我想洗澡...先洗澡”萧瑟被摁倒在沙发上，无力地推了推又吻上来的无心。  
“嗯，你先洗。”  
无心这话一出，萧瑟就惊了，换做以前，无心绝对会黏上来，说什么分开洗浪费水。萧瑟疑惑地看了无心一眼，起身去了浴室。  
“瑟瑟，我把衣服放着了。”无心推开了没有锁上的浴室门，将干净的衣物放到架子上，然后退了出去。萧瑟这会儿更奇怪了，他连门都没锁了......  
其实萧瑟不知道，无心隔着薄薄的水雾朦朦胧胧地看到萧瑟的身子，在转身时舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。然后一直靠在浴室外的墙上等着萧瑟出来。  
水声停了，萧瑟拿过浴巾擦干身上的水，拿起那衣服一看，瞬间就炸了，“无心！！！”怎么可能这么反常，原来在这等我呢！  
“嗯，我在。”无心在外面忍着笑。  
“你...你给我拿浴袍过来。”  
“浴袍我洗了没干。”无心理直气壮。  
萧瑟在浴室里攥紧了那块小手巾，生气地吼道:“我说你怎么给我拿的小毛巾，敢情连大浴巾都给我洗了？！”  
“瑟瑟真聪明。”无心说，“其实你也可以选择不穿。”  
萧瑟沉默了，黑着脸看着那套女装情趣内衣。  
“宝贝，穿给我看好不好。”无心突然压低了声音，尾调带着诱惑。  
听了这话，萧瑟咬咬牙，一脸忍辱负重地将它穿上了。他看着镜子里的自己，肤白貌美，可这穿了和没穿又有什么区别？  
“你...你先出去，我喊你再进来。”  
“好啊。”无心这回倒是出奇地听话，转身走出卧室，反正他也不急在一时。  
萧瑟听了听声响，知道无心真的出去了，赶紧麻溜地跑上床，用被子将自己捂得严严实实。  
“你可以进来了。”  
“噗嗤”无心看到裹得像个蚕蛹一样的萧瑟，笑出了声。然后再萧瑟威胁的目光下去洗澡。

＝＝  
“瑟瑟......”无心没洗多久就出来了，一出来就直奔向萧瑟，一把将他身上的被子扯开。萧瑟穿着那情趣内衣的样子被无心看在眼底，他声音立即染上了情欲，唇附在那美好的身躯上，隔着衣服轻轻舔舐，“你真好看。”  
“唔...嗯”萧瑟被舌尖在身上游走的感觉给迷了神智，抑制不住地发出呻吟。  
无心的手缓缓下滑，落到了萧瑟腿根，摸了几下便继续向臀缝滑去，萧瑟知道他想干什么，乖乖地张开了双腿。无心一指隔着布料就插进了后穴。  
“你......好奇怪。”萧瑟没想到无心直接就这么进去了，布料摩挲着肉壁的感觉让他皱起了眉。  
“弄一弄，弄开了就好。”无心听了这话，非要对着干，手指进入地更深了些。  
小穴被这样玩弄，很快就出了水，透过布料濡湿了无心的手指。  
“宝贝，你出水了。”无心在萧瑟耳旁轻笑了一声，惹得萧瑟浑身一颤。  
无心撩开浴袍，扶着自己早就硬起的阳物，对着那穴口轻轻顶弄。  
“无心，无心.......”萧瑟双手环上了无心颈脖，念着他的名字，说“进来，快进来......”  
“嘶喇”只听一声裂帛声，萧瑟身上的连体内衣就变成了两半，无心一直就等着萧瑟这句话，此时猛的挺身进入。  
“啊！”异物的入侵让萧瑟弓起了身，唇瓣张开，颈脖更是拉出了一条完美的线条。  
“瑟瑟...楚河....”无心温柔地低喃，下身确实截然不同的凶狠。那物进的太深，还一直在变换着角度，萧瑟能看到自己的小腹有东西在耸动，进退之间囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，发出啪啪的声响，和着粘稠的水声，在两人的交合处挤出了白沫。  
“嗯嗯.....”萧瑟被肏地眼神迷离，但却又只是看着无心，时不时喊着他的名字。无心被他这幅样子给撩了个彻底，肏地更狠了些，这一回顶到了萧瑟的阳心。  
“啊哈！”萧瑟被这一顶，泪水直接流了出来。无心知道顶到了地方，便抓着那处狠狠地肏弄起来。  
“无心，无心......快一点，再快一点，我要到了。”萧瑟直接将腿盘上了无心的腰，试图获得更多快感。那被撕裂的情趣内衣半挂在萧瑟身上，黝黑的颜色衬的萧瑟常年不暴露在阳光下的皮肤更加白嫩，此刻还泛上了一层粉色。  
无心却跟恶作剧似的，放缓了速度，过了一会儿又加速，总能在萧瑟快上巅峰时将他一头打下来。  
“呜...”萧瑟很气，但他却说不出一句完整的话来，只能流着泪任那人摆弄。  
“无心，你真的很讨厌。”

＝＝  
这场性爱到后半夜才结束，萧瑟到了后面已经射不出什么东西了。无心缱绻地亲了亲萧瑟的额。  
“怎么了？”萧瑟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
“没事。”无心笑笑，“我爱你。”  
“嗯，我也是。”萧瑟又闭上了眼，过了一会，他又说“帮我洗洗。”  
“含着我的东西睡。”无心话是这么说，但却在萧瑟睡着之后帮他清洗。  
翌日，萧瑟在无心的怀里醒来。  
“你什么时候去买的。”他捏着无心的脸。  
无心笑着，却岔开话题，“我想起你之前装宫女入宫的事情，我们瑟瑟穿女装一定非常好看。别人都看过，我没看过怎么行。”  
萧瑟无言以对。  
所以过了几天，无心不知道从哪里买了套贼短的水手服，笑眯眯地看着从浴室里出来的萧瑟，说:“女装只有一次和无数次。”

END


End file.
